ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Town wall
Wall Damage Does anyone have stats or an idea of how much damage the wall does per level? Previously it was 3 per level. So a Phalanx with maxed research would have 45 defense. A level 14 wall would do 42 damage. Wouldn't kill it. But a level 15 wall would deal 45 damage and probably kill it. This is definitely worth mentioning, if anyone has information. If it hasn't changed, then the above can simply be added, that it does 3 damage per level. ~ ( by Eliria )(Msg) 19:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) New Info Looks like we need to add the following to the table: Hit points Armour Close combat Damage Accuracy Garrison Limit Does anyone know what close combat signifies? Maybe it is the minimum tech of siege engine that will do damage to the wall Here is what I know: 19:01, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- The Garrison Level depend on Wall and Town level. I have two Towns, one at 20 and the other at 18, but both with Wall level 16: The Garrison Levels are 2050 and 1950. Perhaps The Garrison level compute like this: 50*Townlevel + 50*Wall Level + 250. It would fit to all of my colonies. But there are all on similar Levels. Perhaps someone can verify that at bigger/smaller Towns Greetings-- 22:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :So far the formula fits my town as well, and my town is much smaller than yours -- so far -- 02:22, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Garrison limit I do not believe garrison limit is strictly determined by the town wall, as I see different garrison numbers for the same town wall level based on the size of the town hall. :If this is true, we might have to removed the garrison limit (if too many variables are involved in determining this number) - if it is a formula (that someone knows) we can make a template for it -- 02:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Wall Data Garrison limits are determined by both town hall level AND wall level.. so this piece of info needs to be removed or errata-ed the formula is 250+50*(Town Hall+Wall) Also "Defense bonus" is irrelevant now The formula for amour is 15+8*int(level/3).. The formula for HP is 100+50*wall level Formulas for damage are based upon the "type" of the wall levels 1-9 = "Ballistae" Accuracy = 30% Damage = 10+2*level levels 10-19 = "Catapult" Accuracy = 50% Damage = 30+5*level levels 20+ = "Bombs" Accuracy = 80% Damage = 50+10*level I will update the values to reflect.. but someone else can modi the template to remove garrison and "Defense bonus" -- Alleycat1969 02:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) What level is needed? Hi. I need some practical information. I've just been attacked by a player ... he wanted to crash my town wall . I ve got a wall on the 30th level in a town with a town hall on the 29th level. He wrecked my two slots of the wall using mortars in the first round. Lost 78 phalanx and backed up. I wonder what is the level of the town wall - to withhold the first round of the attack against full line of mortars? I need an answer ... will be delighted to hear one. Kriegsmarine 04:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : According to my father's alliance, Town walls need to be level 32 or higher. At these levels the Mortars have to be brought in, waved, if the attackers want to breach your walls. The Mortars have 3 shots and it will take more than 3 rounds, to breach the walls, at these levels. : -- 13:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC)